


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2015.





	

It's 3 in the morning.

The only reason you know this is because you have been up all night working on chemistry homework. Ironically, when the fire alarm goes off, you're convinced you set it off until five seconds later when you realise you've been staring at the same problem on the page for the past ten minutes and have not done anything that could possibly set off a fire alarm. So, you pull on the pair of jeans you'd tossed onto your TV earlier, grab your laptop and a couple books, and follow the proper fire procedure for your apartment building (i.e. walk down the stairs and outside while grumbling continuously about noise, sleep, and the idiots in 3B who haven't yet realised that lighting pot means THERE IS FIRE WHICH WILL SET OFF THE FIRE ALARM).

You end up outside, staring at the building which is definitively not on fire. The person next to you looks like they're asleep, but it can't be comfortable, seeing as how they're leaning their arms on the two guitar cases they must've dragged down the stairs with them. They're also only in a tank top and a pair of Doctor Who boxers, which means that they must be freezing (seeing as how it's the middle of January), but which also means that you can admire the fact that they're all leg. Like damn son.

You attempt to make conversation with said leggy guitarist, but it takes a full eight seconds before they turn their head to attempt to focus on you. "Is that comfortable?" You ask. They shrug, grin, then shake their head. "Not at all. But it's kind of my only option right now, as the ground is exceptionally cold, and sleeping on strangers is generally frowned upon. If only there were an actual fire then we'd be warm. ....Though then my cello and my books would be on fire, and that would not be great." "Ten bucks says it was 3B trying to get high again." "Oh hell yeah. I had one of those idiots in my math class last year and I swear to god he came in reeking of pot every day and knew only  the numbers for how much pot he wanted and how much it cost to buy it. You live on the fourth floor too?" "4A, yup." "No way, I'm 4B! Oh my god wait you're that chem chick, aren't you? Anne said she had you in both her intro classes!" "Uh, yeah, I guess? By Anne do you mean one of the Kessler twins?" "Yeah yeah Anne and Joan have been my BFFs forever. Like, literally forever. We have no idea when we met." "Oh my god I had no idea!! They're so quiet, honestly, I wouldn't have noticed them if Anne hadn't been my lab partner for a year and a half." "They really are." They pause for a moment. "You're a lot hotter than Anne gave you credit for. I'm gonna have to give her some more practice on how to identify hot people. ....oh my god I'm so sorry I'm Emery, by the way. And you're...?" It takes you a second to remember how to speak again. "I'm Kirralee. Pleasure." "Pleasure's all mine." 

Emery's about to speak again when one of the firemen who had appeared without your noticing gets everyone's attention and announces that there was in fact no fire, but will everyone please refrain from smoking in the building as this is the third false alarm this year alone and it's 4 in the morning.

You and Emery lock eyes and laugh. They straighten up from their guitar cases and raise an eyebrow at you. "So now that we're thoroughly awake, cold, and introduced, fancy getting warm and a little more acquainted in my apartment?"

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I apologise for the title?
> 
> Originally this contained references to the users TheCityLightShow and Glass_Spires, so go check them out probably.


End file.
